shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Venusia Trike
Venusia Trike is a pirate and member of the infamous White Pirates. She is the shipwright of the crew and with a bounty of 371,000,000, is easily among the strongest within the crew. Respected by all her peers, Venusia is part of the elite Zodiac Twelve, being the leader of the group. The celestial sign she represents is Leo. 'According to Marcellus, despite her already high bounty, Venusia is capable of possessing a bounty as high as 600,000,000 if her DF were revealed. 'Appearance 'Personality' Venusia is a strict disciplinarian and is usually the one who maintains law and order within the ship. A mixture of respect and fear allows her to govern over her subordinates with ease. Never one to show emotion or weakness, Venusia is always on the top of her game dividing her time between training and maintaining the ship. Despite her usual totalitarian outlook, there are moments when she drops her guard and displays honest to heart emotion showing how much she really cares for her crew's wellbeing. Most people describe Venusia as being somewhat cold and cynical and that is how she prefers it. In battle Venusia is cold and ruthless much like her normal self though she does have a sense of honor not willing to battle an opponent who cannot defend themselves or use a technique that she considers above the level of her opponent. 'Relationships' While usually maintaining a proffessional outlook on her relationships with her fellow crew, this is all a charade to mask her true love and adoration. 'Bounty' 'Abilities and Powers' Her general level of strength is much higher than your average Marine Admiral. 'General' *'Combat Prowess':- Venusia is one of the most combat capable of the crew. Knowlegable in a wide variety of martial arts and fighting styles, her flexibility and agility combined with monstorous strength from her work as a shipwright make her easily on par with even Vice-Admiral class Marines. *'Whip':- Her main combat weapon. Studded with blunt spikes and made out of reinforced ultra-light titanium alloy, her whip is a devestating weapon with it's unpredictability and sudden movements which can take out entire battalions of enemies in mere seconds. *'Immense Strength': Venusia possesses immensely powerful strength able to break ribs with a simple flick. In fact, her strength is one of her most feared qualities rivaling that of even lesser giants. 'Haki' Venusia is one of the few in the crew capable of using Haki. Capable of using Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki, Venusia is able to both predict her enemies attacks and moves reducing the times she is hit and use Busoshoku to strengthen her own defenses and attack making her a ferocious warrior capable of dealing out large amounts of damage when combined with her already formidable strength. 'Devil Fruit' Due to the fact that she see's the use of Devil Fruit's in actual combat as being weak, she prefers not to use her immensely powerful Nirvana Nirvana no Mi fruit as much as possible only leaning back on it when there's a chance that either she or her nakama could be defeated or killed. Because of the immense power the fruit grants, she believes she has an unfair advantage in a fight which is another reason she prefers to keep the power hidden. 'History' Born the daughter of a wealthy shipping magnate, Venusia led her childhood as a passive daughter who did anything to please her parents. They planned to get her married as soon as possible and ship her off. Though, sometime around the age of eighteen, an unknown event caused the death of her mother. Filled with grief at not having been able to prevent it, Venusia hired a tutor to train her in combat eventually becoming a powerful fighter by age twenty-one. It is around that time when her father died leaving her the sole heir to his great fortune. It is also around this time that she met Marcellus, having become charmed by his strength, she decided to join his crew learning as they travelled the way of the shipwright so she could greater help her new found family. Because of her vast wealth, Venusia was the sole source of income for the White's during their early days though after their strength began to grow, they became more independent and supported themselves. Despite the fact that Venusia and Marcellus held a deep fond respect for each which some speculate is something more, she did not reveal to him or her crew her Devil Fruit powers until nearly two years after she joined. She told of how she discovered the fruit during a training mission with her tutor and how she learnt it's great powers and abilities. Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Female Category:The White Pirates Category:Whip User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User